


Flowing Like River Waters

by StutteryPrince



Series: Werewolf David [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: werewolf!david - Freeform, werewolf!max - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: He should have just stayed where Gwen had told him to. Maybe if he had, maybe if had listened for once in his damn life, this wouldn't have happened. It was all his fault that David was...was...





	Flowing Like River Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys should check out my blog for more werewolf David: fluffy-camp-counselor.tumblr.com

Max huffed as he walked along the path next to the river inside the canyon just off the side of the camp, kicking rocks as he went along. Why had Gwen even brought him down here again? Some stupid nature course David set up or something, he couldn’t remember, but all she had told him to do was to stay near the way back up out the canyon and not go any further down the path. Max had planned to listen to her, but then she made a comment about “that little bark of his” and how he should work on it while she went to go get David, and he began walking away from the way back up out of spite for her. He was far enough away to cause her a panic when she came back and that’s how he liked it.

 

“Little bark, puh.” Max angrily kicked a rock into the water as he jammed his hands in his pockets. “Doesn’t know what the hell she’s talking about, not like she’s a werewolf like me. Doesn’t know jack shit about barking.”

 

Max watched as a small creature, a salamander he recognized from one of David’s books, scurried out the water and onto a small rock in front of him. With an annoyed huff of air through his teeth, Max pulled his hands out of his pockets and made himself claws, baring his now sharper teeth as he tried to make himself look bigger.

 

 _“Rrrruh,”_ he barked at the creature and he gave an angry huff when it didn’t give any response to him.

 

Taking a step closer and even giving himself wolf ears this time, which were lowered in an attempt to look threatening, Max tried again, a bit louder this time. _“Rrrrrruh!”_

 

Once again, he received no response other than the salamander blinking a few times. Max growled in rage, bawling up his tiny fists before he jumped at the salamander, landing on all fours and taking a deep breath.

 

**_“RRRRRUH!”_ **

 

While salamander rushed back into the water, Max raised his ears and relished in the sound of his bark echoing across the canyon.

 

“Huh. Little bark my….” Max’s smug comment trailed off as he began to notice rocks bouncing and the ground rumbling. “Ass….”

 

Slowly, Max turned around to see _gigantic_ wave of rushing water coming just around the bend of the canyon. Though it took a moment to process exactly what was happening, the moment it hit him, his ears fell and his eyes went wide.

 

_“SHIT!!!”_

 

Max began running, jumping forward and turning into a wolf completely part way through the jump, landing on all fours and running as fast as he could make himself go.

 

Back near the dam at the way back up out of the canyon, there stood a shadowy figure, using a hook to rip out the logs that were holding the dam together. Once the water was gushing from the broken structure and they were clearly satisfied with their work, they slinked off back into the shadows, disappearing as if they were never there in the first place.

 

 _“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!”_ Max swore loudly, glancing over his shoulder at the approaching damn near tidal waves.

 

David, Neil, and Nikki were walking along together when Neil’s attention turned the cliff a little ways away, watching as the rapids picked up and crashed against the walls of the canyon.

 

“Hey, David, is the water supposed to be moving that fast?”

 

David looked up at the rapids, humming. “No, it’s not. Huh,that’s weird.”

 

All of a sudden, Gwen came running up, panting and looking ragged, stumbling as she tried her hardest to make it over to the three of them. David’s eyes widened and he rushed to meet her halfway, catching her as she all but collapsed into his arms.

 

“David. You have to come quickly! The canyon! The rapids! The dam, it broke! There’s a flood!” She grabbed his vest front, shaking him. _“Max is down there!”_

 

David’s eyes widened and he nearly dropped her. _“Max?”_

 

Try as he might, Max just couldn’t outrun the waves. He pushed and pushed and pushed, but soon he felt the water licking at his heels and only moments later did the water engulf him.

 

Max gasped as he breached the water again, flailing his paws uselessly as the rapids carried him further down the river. He yelped when he crashed into a large rock in his path, but regardless, he gripped the rock and used everything he had left to climb up. He dry heaved for a few moments before he began vomiting water over the side of the rock and back into the river, flinching when the splashes got too high to ease his panic in even the slightest.

 

David had never run so fast in his life, charging through the forest with Gwen, Neil, and Nikki close behind. He skid to a stop in front of the canyon and Nikki jumped passed him when she arrived, carefully maneuvering across and down the wall as she squinted and looked out into the waters.

 

“Nikki!”

 

“Max,” Nikki yelled, her eyes snapping up to see Max waving to her frantically. “Don’t worry, Max! We’re going to save you!”

 

“Hurry the fuck up, would ya,” he called back, watching as she climbed back up the wall.

 

“He’s down there,” Nikki pointed and everyone gasped at the sight of Max, trying his hardest to stay on the rock and away from the water.

 

“Okay, okay,” Neil began, “We need a carefully calculated pl-”

 

A wave crashed against the rock and soaked Max, who barely managed to stay on. He quickly turned back into a wolf and used his claws to grip the rock and stay on, coughing up water. The panic in David’s eyes when he witnessed this was unlike anything any of them had ever seen.

 

_“Hold on, Max!”_

 

David took a few steps back before he ran forward and jumped, transforming into a wolf in mid air and diving into the water. He came back to surface and climbed onto the nearest rock, his eyes locked on Ma, who was a ways away.

 

Back up at the cliff, Neil and Nikki were panicking while Gwen simply looked over the scene with a bored expression. Neil grabbed the leg of Gwen’s shorts and she slowly looked at him, making sure to swap her uninterested look for one that looked more like concern.

 

“Gwen, what the _fuck_ are we gonna do? Max is stuck down there and-and-OH! Nikki and I will go back for help! We-We’ll go back for help and everything will be ok-OOF!”

 

Neil was suddenly struck by Nikki full force, knocking both kids to the ground and out cold. Gwen hummed a laugh before she dusted off her hands and turned back to scene in the canyon before her.

 

David was focused on two things as he jumped from debris to debris as fast and as calculated as he could. He lept to another log and it snapped under his paw, sending him tumbling into the water with a pained shout. He quickly breached and climbed onto the nearest rock that would support him, refocusing back on Max with his mouth wide and his eyes scared.

 

Max watched as a large log comes barreling down the river and, from the looks of it, right at him. He whined before he covered his paws with his eyes, waiting for the inky blackness to take him, but instead he was met air running through his fur and a soft clamp-like feeling around his abdomen. Opening his eyes slowly, Max looked up to see the side of David’s determined face and he quickly realized what happened. David had jumped as far as he could and snatched him off of the rock himself, trapping him sideways in his mouth and saving him from death-by-log.

 

Gwen paced along the cliff side, watching them intently with her hands tucked neatly behind her back.

 

David began leaping across debris again, watching his feet and what was ahead of him, which was admittedly harder with Max blocking most of his view. He slipped and Max went flying, both wolves landing in the water with splashes. David gasped before he dove down and swam over to where Max was floating away and trying desperately to reach out to grab anything to ground himself. David grabbed Max with his paw before he pulled them both back up and he picked up Max in his mouth again, climbing onto another rock and jumping across a few more to reach a nearby ledge out of the way of the rapids.

 

David gripped the ledge and set Max down gently, looking at him and realizing just how small Max was, even in this form. David headbutt the smaller wolf softly before Max looked up at him and backed up, motioning for him to climb up.

 

“We’ll be safe he- _AUGH!!_ ”

 

David begun to pull himself up when another wayward, high speed log, struck him in the side and knocked him off into the rushing water with a heavy splash.

 

**_“DAVID!”_ **

 

Max’s eyes frantically scanned the water, looking for any sign of David. A glimpse of red fur, a glint from his blueish-green eyes, hell, he’d even settle for watching David crawl out of the water in his human form! He’d take anything, _anything_ , that told him David was alright, but it was just wave after wave after wave of emptiness. Max felt a whimper bubble in his throat the more he looked, but soon he laid down slowly, his teal eyes glittering with unshed tears.

 

“No…”

 

A loud snarl cut through the air as David breached the water once more, gripping onto a rock and immediately leaping off of it and onto the canyon wall, only a short distance away from Max, but it was still too far for David to jump to Max.

 

David’s claws tore treads into the rock, the wolf growling and grimacing as he forcefully pulled himself up the wall with difficulty. He felt his back paws slip and he huffed, scrambling as he slid down a bit, but regained his place on the wall in an instant. Soon, he climbed too high for Max to continue to watch and flinch every time he missed a step and the younger wolf turned, eyeing the jagged rocks leading up to a higher place where he could watch. Mumbling slightly panicked swears, Max bounded over and began climbing.

 

David snarled as he came close to a ledge, slipping again but managing to stay on the wall. He smiled when he noticed Gwen walking over, but her content expression was unnerving him a little. David deformed a little into what most would call a “wolfman”, keeping his paws and hind legs, but taking on his more human appear, albeit with a lot more hair and pointy bits.

 

“Gwen!” He growled as he slipped, looking up at her and pleading with his eyes. “Sweetheart! Help me, _please!”_

 

Gwen stared down at David for a few seconds before she kneeled and grabbed his paws tightly, a bit too tight  honestly. David was relieved at first, but then he felt his fur beginning to fall away around his arms and his body began to shift into a more human form against his will. He immediately recognized the smell of wolfsbane and he felt panic start to rise in his chest.

 

“G-Gwen?” He gave her his puppy eyes, which were filled with confusion and fear, leaning forward as she leaned toward him. They shared a soft kiss for a few seconds before Gwen pulled back and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

 

“Every dog has his day, Davey. And today…” At this point, he didn’t even have paws, simply regular human arms, which Gwen applied a lot more pressure to all of a sudden. _“Just isn’t yours.”_

 

David’s eyes widened as the realization suddenly dawned on him, but it was too late. Gwen threw his backwards and he began falling, screaming as he flailed and tried force a transformation so he could grab onto something, but something was preventing him from changing. He began to cough, cover his mouth with his hand and pulling away to see blood smeared across his palm. His chest began to burn and that was all it took for the realization of the situation to strike David like a bag of bricks. Gwen had poisoned him with wolfsbane with that kiss they shared.

 

The last thing David heard before he hit the rough water and everything went black was Max’s voice screaming, _“NOOOOO!”_ , at the top of his lungs.

 

Max rushed down the rocks again the moment the water began to calm down, jumping into it and swimming around. He called for David again and again, even diving underwater in search for the counselor. He finally noticed a familiar human body washed up on one of the walk ways along the canyon’s sides and swam over as fast as he could, pulling himself up before grabbing David and dragging him ashore completely.

 

“Jesus, David, are you fucking deaf? I was calling for you the entire time! Don’t fucking scare me like that, you asshole!”

 

Max began to shake the excessive water from his fur, sighing when he poofed up for a second. He shot David, who was still laying on the shore face down, a confused glance, but he shook his head and scoffed.

 

“Get up, you weirdo. Turn back into a wolf and let’s go back to camp. It sucks dick out here.”

 

Max turned and began walking toward the way out of the canyon, but when he didn’t hear anything behind him, he stopped. Looking over his shoulder, his annoyed glance grew a bit worried at the sight of David still on the ground.

 

“Hey! Fucknut, did you hear me? I said _let’s go.”_

 

When David _still_ didn’t respond, Max growled and ran back over to him, swatting him lightly with his paw since he was overcome with frustration and concern and had no other way to expression his emotions.

 

 _“Get up_ , David! This isn’t funny.”

 

Once again, David made no motion. Max grumbled angrily and leaned down, nudging David roughly with his nose, but Max was met with stillness.

 

“C-Come on, David,” Max’s voice started to crack as he placed a paw on David’s back and pushed a few times, shoving him a bit. “You _have_ to get up, god damn it!”

 

Max’s fur fell and he was left a soaked version of his original clothes, but he didn’t care at the moment. Instead, he dropped to his knees and rolled David over, his eyes closed and not even the slightest trace of him breathing. Max gripped David by the handkerchief that somehow managed to stay on him, shaking him almost violently.

 

“We have to go back to camp….Come-Come on, Dad….You gotta wake up, Dad….”

 

Max thumped his head against David’s chest, still holding onto the handkerchief David held so dearly. Max lowered David to the ground gently before he stood up and began calling out with his hands cupped around his mouth.

 

“Gwen! Quartermaster! Cameron! Somebody, for the love of fucking god, come and help! Somebody help!”

 

Max lowered his hands as he looked back at David, getting choked up at the sight of his limp body laying there.

 

“Anybody please come help….”

Max sniffled as he walked back over to David, picking him up by the scarf and hugging him tightly. He began to cry against David’s still chest, half expecting to suddenly feel him return the hug, but David’s arms remained limp at his sides.

 

“Oh, Max…”

 

Max dropped David, accidentally causing his handkerchief to come off in his grip, and whipped around to see Gwen, her hands over her mouth and her purple eyes wide as she stared at the scene.

 

_“What have you done?”_

 

For once, Max looked like a ten year old as he scampered away from David’s body a little, tears pricking at his eyes. He looked small and completely terrified, looking frantically between Gwen and David.

 

“G-Gwen, I-I swear I didn’t do this on purpose! I-I don’t k-know what happened! I barked and-and then the ground started shaking and-and-and-”

 

Gwen shushed the boy as she kneeled and opened her arms, Max trying to stop himself from crying as he walked forward into her arms. He hugged her tightly while she simply pat his head stiffly.

 

“Of course you didn’t mean for it to happen, Max. No one ever means for this sort of thing to happen. But David…”

 

Max looked up at her a little and she looked down at him.

 

“David is dead, Max. And if it weren’t for _you_ , he’d still be alive, wouldn’t he?”

 

Max’s eyes widened and his irises and pupils were tiny as the realization struck him like lightning. He had killed David. _He had killed David._ David was one, if the only, person in this godforsaken world that actually _cared_ about him and he went and killed him. Max pushed away from Gwen a little so he could hold David’s handkerchief a bit better.

 

“What am I gonna do…?”

 

“Run away, Max.” Gwen suddenly put him at arms length, gripping his shoulders tightly and shaking him lightly. _“Run_ . Run back to the city, just like you wanted, Max. Run back and _never_ come back to Camp Campbell.”

 

Max hesitated as he took a step back, looking between Gwen, David, and the old Camp Campbell shirt in his hand. Max took a deep breath that was more of a sniffle before he tied the shirt around his own neck and shifted into wolf form, bounding passed Gwen and toward the way out. Gwen watched him for a moment before she pulled out a walkie-talkie.

 

 _“Kill him._ The more lawsuits this place gets the better.” Gwen lightly kicked David’s limp body, before she brought her leg back as far as it could go and swung it forward, launching David into the river. “Never liked this dump anyway.”

* * *

“OH THAT WAS BRILLIANT!”

 

David coughed as he crawled out of the river, dry heaving the moment he was ashore again. He held his side as he did so, looking at Gwen with concern and pain.

 

“Uh, _Ow!”_

 

“I’m sorry, David, but the kick had to look convincing. I’m supposed to be the bad guy, remember? Preston was all like, ‘It’ll be even more gut wrenching if it’s David’s girlfriend that kills him!’”

 

“Also, I didn’t trust the Quartermaster not to actually kill you!” Preston cut in quickly.

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that it _hurt!”_ David said, pouting.

 

Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile, walking forward and placing a kiss on David’s cheek, a subtle sign to him to stop being a big baby. Preston bounced on his toes as he reviewed the footage, paying Max no mind as he ran back on two legs this time.

 

“Jesus, Preston! The original scene wasn’t even that intense! We could have been killed, god damn it!”

 

“Oh don’t worry Max!” David assured him, standing up. “The Quartermaster was ready to come in and save us if our drowning suddenly became a little too real.”

 

The Quartermaster appeared from the shadows to give David a thumbs up before slinking back into the without a word. Everyone watched this silently for a moment before David cleared his throat to break the silence.

 

“Alright, everyone! Let’s head back to the messhall for pizza to eat while we watch the video!”

 

The crew, which was basically everyone that wasn’t acting, rose up in agreement, collecting their designated equipment and stalking toward the messhall. Max nudged David a little, the man smiling sweetly despite the pointedly glare he was receiving in return.

 

“This is what happens when you reveal to a camp filled with slightly deranged and demented kids that both their camp counselor _and_ one of the campers themselves are werewolves. You have to do stupid and dangerous shit.”

 

“Come on, Max! It wasn’t that dangerous and we all had a lot of fun!” David exclaimed, holding the mess hall door open.

 

“Fun this,” Max said before giving David the finger. Regardless, Max gave David a smug look as they walked into the mess hall and David lowered the projection sheet.

 

No one commented that Max was still wearing David’s handkerchief even as they got their pizza and sat down to watch the raw footage before editing came in.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea a long time ago, having watched the Lion King out of bordem.  
> Hey you guys should check out my blog for more werewolf David: fluffy-camp-counselor.tumblr.com


End file.
